The Originals
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: What if Golden Freddy had seen the Marionette 'Give Life' and bring the 'Joy of Creation' to the four kids that it murdered? What if Goldie was in fact one of the very original animatronics that had been at the Pizzeria when it first opened instead of the ones we knew from the first game Lets see what happens when we throw in this factor with my twisted mind and story loving self?
1. Prolog - Joys of Creation

A garbled laughter is heard as a monstrosity forces a mask over a limp child's head; grinning as it whispers in a childish glee that turns stomachs "Give life... I give life..." The monstrosity laughs joyously as its black eyes shine with crazed happiness; its clawed left hand covers its crazed smile as its eyes seem to glow in a crazed gleeful happiness... "Yes... A new life for each of you little ones... Laughter; joy; happiness and no sorrow; only happiness joy and fun wait for you in your new life I give you..."

The thing laughs more before it grabs one child with the fox mask on; and lifts it in the air; pushing it into the 'costume' that belongs with the 'mask'; a sickening squelching sound accompanies this as the monstrosity locks the head in place; a red liquid dripping from any and all gaps within the costume; the creature does the same for the other three children; A child goes into a bear; another child goes into a rabbit; and the last one goes to the chicken 'costume'.

Little did the creature know; that a golden bear was watching this; interest in its mismatched eyes of Ruby and Sapphire; its electronic ears twitch slightly and the backwards baseball cap on its head jiggles a bit; then the golden bear fades away as a running sound is heard; and a new toy like bear runs into the room; its eyes wide with horror as it sees the red liquid on the ground; blood spilling out of the 'costumes' and the monstrosity dancing around the bodies...

"You.. you killed children!" The Toy Bear shouts out; its blue eyes hold horror and anger in them; and the thing pauses as it turns to look at the bear.

"No Freddy... I gave LIFE! I gave them the Joy of Creation! And they too will share the joy of creation with other humans as well..." the creature says this in crazed glee; and the bear growls softly at this.

"You must stop this insanity now Marionette! You are a puppet to bring joy and happiness to little children not.. not this!" The bear waves its arms around as it points to the slouched figures in the 'costumes' "I bet you are the thing that put the originals up to putting poor humans into those... those suits!" The toy cries this out as Marionette floats over to it; smiling crazily...

"And soon; you and your friends will join in on giving the Joy of Creation to other people as well~" The door slams shut; and a metallic screech is heard throughout the building; Three more soon follow one after another.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay; I know I have way to many other fanfictions that I am fixing up; but I have gotten stumped on them and this dang idea has been flying around my head... So enjoy my first FNAF fanfiction everyone; also; The other animatronics; like Freddy Foxy Bonnie and Chika; are not the originals in this case; I have 'ocs' that accompany Gold Freddy as the original animatronics; here is a list of the animatronics and their appearances and what they used to do...<strong>

**Golden Freddy ; Original Freddy; gold in color; a beautiful baby blue bow tie; a dark blue baseball cap that was always worn backwards; and mismatched eyes of red and blue. Promoted kids to go out and play and exercise for fun.**

**Grey Bonny; a gray; and white version of the New purple and red eyed Bonnie; This one had a red bowtie; and beautiful green eyes; was always happy go lucky and promoted good friendship; and having a good laugh and make people smile.**

**Eerie Grimmlock; A mismatched eyed gryphon; it was cream yellow with a white belly and paws while its beak was a bold orange. He had a name tag with his name; along with a 'security' hat; though that was mainly for fun; his eyes were green and brilliant golden orange. Promoted kids to always be kind with each other and not to bully others; has a strong dislike for bullying. Also taught kids that if they work hard; their dreams could most definitely come true as long as they work hard on it..**

**Davey Jones; A fantasy loving dog that played many pranks and games with the children; his eyes were grey; and he looked as if he were a husky; he had baby blue tee-shirt that had the words 'Let's Play' on it. Promoted that the Imagination was a place of fun where Fantasies came to life.**

**That's it for the animatronics that are the Originals for this fanfiction;**

**I will try to get out of the 'writers block for anything and everything that is not FNAF' mood ...no promises; and I have tons of stuff to rewrite; sorry for any grammatical errors... So yes; This story involves ocs... so hush And reminder; this story has no BETA but if someone would like to beta this story; I would love it if you could! Just PM me about it?**


	2. The Grand Opening Memmories

-ON TO CHAPTER ONE!-3 POV

A soft sigh is heard as a pair of miss-matched eyes look at a old black and white photo of four animatronics and a boy in his early teens; that boy was the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; he had made all four them.. The boy's name was Jeramy Schmidt; a very bright boy. He was infact considered as a geanious because of the fact that he made the four originals with just spair parts.

The eyes close as a memory pops into the owner's mind; the Grand Opening...

_FLASHBACK - 1967 - Grand opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

_Everyone was nervous; all four of them scared that they would some how mess up on something or end up locking up in fright. However; the manager (who had also made them) Jeramy Schmidt walks up; his messy brown hair seems to be everywhere; his blue eyes looks at the animatronics. Jeramy was only 15 at the time; but he was very smart; so smart that he went straight through elementary when he was 5; middle school when he was 7, Highschool when he was 8 and college when he was 10. He had spent 5 years making these four animatronics. In the order that he made them was - Eerie Grimmlock; Grey Bonny; Golden Freddy Fazbear; and then Davey Jones. It took a month or so to get riid of the bugs in the programming; and to Jeramy's shock; those animatronics he had created... Acted just like real people did! Bonny; Goldie and Davey acted very much like little kids while Eerie was like the dad or older brother of the group. You see; these animatronics look slightly like cartoon charactors. Which was very smart choice seeing as the place that he wanted to make was going to be a pizzeria for little kids._

_Now back to the present; Jeramy was looking at his animatronics; getting all worried 'bout dem; wonderin' if dey were okay and so he speaked up to his animatronics. "You guys alright? You look a little skitterish like mouse in a snakes den!" Jeramy says this; true worry in his voice._

_A small golden bear with a baseball cap on backwards along with tuffs of hair sticking out of the 'opening' in the 'front'. A pair of baggy pants on his lower half; he however has no shirt on. The little bear's eyes are miss matched of ruby and sapphire. The little bear now speaks up; his ears dropping slightly. "We're scared real bad Jeramy! What if we mess up and stuff! What if we scare some of the kids and make the poor kiddos cry! What if we freeze up?! What if -" Jeramy cuts the little bear off._

_"You guys will do just fine... Just act like you normally act; the kids will love you. Just trust me.. alright? Now go on guys you need to get to the stage; Show's gonna start in 5..." Jeramy smiles reassuringly to his best friends; who all four nod a bit before they wander off to the stage._

_- After the show-_

_"Jeramy was right; all we had to do was be ourrselves." A older voice says calmly; happiness can be heard within the voice._

_Soon; a smiling Jeramy runs up to the animatronics; only to barely catch a certainty happy honey colored bear that wraps it's strong arms around Jeramy. "You were right Jeramy. We had so much fun! I can't wait for tomorrow Jeramy; I bet it's gonna be even more fun than today! I'll always remember today because of how amazing it was! Got it Jeramy Schmidt?!"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

The honey colored bear opens his eyes not; a burning hatred in his eyes... "We had so much fun... we never hurt anyone... and all your son did was force us to hide before he would have torn us apart; he would have used us as spare parts for the 'new' animatronics... You were always a happy; trusting fool Jeramy... and now... your dreams for the Pizzeria to flourish and grow has died because you foolishly let your son take over... You should have known how he would look at us before you retired Jeramy... Your son wanted power; James Schmidt is a very greedy man... but he isn't around anymore; now this guy calling himself Gerold Thyme owns this place.. and its gone to hell." The bear growls this out softly; often pausing as his old gears grind and get stuck due to the rust within the animatronic's metal body underneath the plush and soft fabric on its body that serves as 'fur'. The mismatched eyes of ruby and sapphire narrow; and then; the bear throws the framed picture at the wall; making the glass crack and some of the glass to fall out of the frame.

The bear growls softly as he then shakes his head... "I can't pretend everything's all right... I think... Its time I try to correct my mistakes... Its time... for me to... send the other animatronics on a nice.. long... permanent vacation..." The golden bear gets up and starts to walk forward; growling lowly as he then starts to talk again.

"I'll rip them aaaaappppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt..." The animatronic's voice slows to a halt as its eyes grow dim until they finally go blank and then the eyes close as the animatronic shuts down due to its gears getting stuck there for; it overheated and shut down automatically so nothing would happen to the animatronic as its body cools off and reboots...

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

**And this chapter is done.. as for voices of the chars that have showed up **

**Goldie - Obito Uchiha English voice (Cuz I love obito.. and I see Goldie using that voice. Ha) **

**Jeramy- Rin from Blue exorcist**

**Eerie - Hidan (Naruto char played by Chris Edgerly)**

**Grey Bonny - Sasori (Voiced by - Johnny Yong Bosch )**

**Davey - Michael Yurchak (Tobi *funny Tobi* from Naruto )**

**Anyhow; chapter length will very; it depends what kind of mood I am in half the time; along with some... other things... Plus; I'm trying really hard on this; and I just recently started high school.. yay drama... *grumbles softly* Anyhow; hope you guys liked the little flashback; and I'm trying to build the char's backgrounds up... and so; I leave you all with this; and with you all wondering where Davey; Eerie and Grey Bonnie are...? Perhaps we will see them in the next chapter... or will we? **

**Read Review Favorite or what ever you guys do... Have a good day guys! Also; sorry for any grammar errors and stuff... I'm kinda half asleep and all... if anything doesn't make sense; PM (Private Message) me and stuff... kay; byebye *Tosses out Grey Bonny; Eerie; Davey and Goldie plushies; along with Bonnie Chika Foxy and Freddy plushies* HAVE FUN! AND WORSHIP GOLDIE- I mean... uh... yeah.. just have some fun... ahaha\**

**3''**


	3. Bad News

**UPDATE ABOUT STOIES!***

**I... I might not write or post anything for a while guys... my... my best from; you guys might know him; calibause98 ; isn't doing well... he might not be updating his story anymore.. or ever getting on fanfiction because of what he's feeling lately... lets just say... for personal reasons; calibause98 or I will not be updating fanfiction a lot anymore... or... in this case.. never again... please show your support guys; please; he really needs it..**

**Look guys... I'm being honest... I ... I might not update fanfiction or anything anymore... because of how upset I am... *sighs* I don't know if calibause98 would want me even posting this but... I think that the readers need to know that we won't be updating anytime soon...**

**And...**

** I guess... time will only tell...**

**best wishes;**

**Lost little Phantom + calibause98**


End file.
